


One shots

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request and I shall answer.





	One shots

Raphael slams me against the wall roughly, heating up my loins. "Raph, fuck me." I breath.

 

"Not yet." He nips and sucks his way down my collar bone, leaving love bites. He seductively bites the edge of my shirt and bra and pulls them down, the heat turning to a raging fire. He nibbles on my nipple, forcing a moan out of me.

 

"You're brothers or Splinter are going to hear." I try to pull my hands from his hold on them, pinned to the wall.

 

"I have a solution for that." He carries my over to the bed and lays me down, cuffing my hands to the bed posts. He rummages around the drawer of his dresser, until he comes back with a ball gag, placing it in my eager mouth. "Good girl."

 

He roughly squeezes my breasts painfully, causing pleasure. He licks and sucks his way down, past my belly button and sparring scar, to my clit, biting down hard, as he sticks one of his 3 fingers in my pussy. I cry out, the gag muffling me.

 

"You remember the safe song?" he asks. I hum the first 3 lines of jingle bells(Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way), rattling my cuff chains in sync. "Good." He wraps his other hand around my throat and squeezes, not enough to kill me, but enough to cause pain.

 

He pumps his finger inside me, my walls clenching around him. Another finger is added, stretching me painfully, making me wetter. He pulls out, and I groan in contempt, but quickly replaces them with his long, hard, thick cock. I scream, in some of the most severe pain I've ever been in.

 

"I can only stop if you do the tune." He continues thrusting into me, my blood acting as lubricant. My eyes sting, tears welling up, then spilling over. Quickly the pain turns to pleasure, as he kneeds my breast and nibbles on my sensitive nipple.

 

I meet my hips with his, our thrusts in perfect sync, approaching our climax. I scream I agony when he pulls out: and shoves himself into my anus. The burning sensation quickly goes away as I orgasm, him cumming in my ass, riding out our orgasms.

 

He removes the restraints and ball, putting them away. He starts licking up my juices, gently rolling my nipple in his fingers and messaging my clitoral nub. I soon cum again, which he leaves for me to sit in.

 

I gently push him down on the bed and take his long, green member in my mouth, not surprised when he knots his hand in my hair and forces me to deep throat him. Soon he regains his full hardness and cums in my mouth, pulling out and holding it shut until I swallow.

 

I curl up next to him. "That was amazing."

 

"Yes you were, you horny slut." He role plays perfectly.


End file.
